


Actual Disney Prince Eugene Lee Yang

by angelsaves, bessyboo, forzandopod, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Prince, And then back to:, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Brief Aside Into:, Culture Shock, Gen, Humour, Multiple Voices, Or Is It!?, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmates, The Try Guys Being Concerned Failboats, The Try Guys Trying Things, Transcript Welcome, Yuri Plisetsky cameo, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Eugene of the Try Guys is obviously a Disney Prince; he rescues animals on his time off, he sparkles, and he has a mysterious family secret.  What happens when the rest of the Try Guys find out?





	Actual Disney Prince Eugene Lee Yang

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Eugene%20Lee%20Yang%20Actual%20Disney%20Prince.mp3) | 32:21 | 22.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Enchanted Suite_ by Alan Menken

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
